super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Xion
Xion is the ex-Number XIV member of the Organization XIII, and a replica of Roxas created from Sora's memories. She debuted on Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Currently, she's suffering from amnesia. She is currently played by ShinkuuLuigiEX. Personality While originally more of a quiet and reserved person, Xion's amnesia gave her a bit of change in personality. Now, Xion's more open to say her mind or express herself, even though she may accidentally come out as blunt and hurt someone's feelings. She's also particularly determined to get her memories back. Xion harbors a strong sense of justice and always attempts to do what she thinks is right, a trait best exemplified in her debut game, where she willingly decided to join Sora, despite knowing that this would culminate in everyone forgetting her. Being created from Sora's memories, Xion does pick up a couple of traits from her base, those being mostly small quirks of his, like crossing her arms and tilting her head slightly to signalize she's in deep thought. Physiology Despite being a replica, you'd be forgiven for mistaking Xion for just another human female, because she emulates a human's physiology very well. It is currently unknown whether or not Xion has any limitations that would separate her from a human. Xion does not have a canonical height and weight stated within any games or guides, though she's known to be at least slightly shorter than Roxas, only standing at his height thanks to heels. Her main garb is her Organization XIII "uniform", a black coat with slightly pointed shoulders and closer-fitting sleeves, alongside heeled boots. However, she has another set of clothes, a sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt with a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and black boots. Combat Prowess While in her base game, Xion could be considered Roxas' Echo Fighter, here she's built slightly differently than his current iteration, having less DEX and more CON than him. Xion's stats are fairly balanced, providing decent STR and WIS modifiers while not having any sort of noteworthy flaws aside from CON. Xion's weapon is the Keyblade, a mythical weapon from her home game that is capable of many a thing, including, but not limited to, strong physical strikes and spellcasting. Her Primary Attacks are consisted of physical strikes or energy-related attacks like Stun Impact, while Special Attacks are consisted of spells. Her kit's consists mostly of attacks that deal a decent chunk damage, but she does have her share of support or debuff skills, like Aeroga (a defensive ability that reduces damage for the party) and Stopga (a spell solely dedicated to inflict Slow or Stop opponents). Trivia * Xion's "true name" is her Replica Program ID, No. i. The i'' stands for the imaginary unit. * Xion's name has multiple meanings behind it. Her name contains the Japanese words for "tide" (潮 ''shio) and Aster tataricus (紫苑 shion), which, according to Japanese floriography, means "I won't forget you" or "remembrance". Category:Character Category:Female Character